Last Name
by cleathe eniesse vesper-cahill
Summary: During her stay at Magnolia, Lucy Heartfilia decides to stay at Fairy Tail hotel. She ends up drunk and on the way to the bar's exit, she meets a gorgeous man. She wakes up the next morning with a terrible headache and an unfamiliar ring on her finger. What happens when her assumption turns out to be right? Will she face the consequences or will she run away? NaLu!
1. Chapter One: Dusk

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or "Last Name"

I just got a pretty good idea for a fanfic while listening to **Carrie Underwood's "Last Name"** and decided to write it down. I sure wish NaLu becomes canon!

I did **FOUR chapters** of "Last Name" but due to sudden turn of events, only this one got published.

** BTW, those underlined words are from the song itself and it ("Last Name") doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

**_Last Name_**

**Chapter One: Dusk**

Lucy was on the streets that night. _'Oh how can I possibly forget to book myself a hotel while I'm here?'_ she sighed in exasperation. She trampled on the sidewalk with her suitcases in tow when a careening figure wordlessly knocked her off her feet. The dazed man, suspiciously reeking of alcohol, pushed himself upright but didn't bother to help her up, nor mutter apologies of some sort. He just stood up and walked away like nothing happened; like she wasn't even there.

_'Stupid rummy bastard!' _She let out a breath then struggled to stand on her feet. She was gathering her belongings when she looked up and was greeted by the neon lights overhead. _'Fairy Tail'_ it read. It was a beautiful building; a sight elegant beyond compare. It was a huge mansion-like structure. Her feet seemed to drag her inside involuntarily.

A dazzling scene greeted her when she stepped inside. Everything seemed to be made of gold, from the railings to the couch's armrest. Colors seemed to swirl on the crystal chandelier that hung on the air. When she approached the hotel receptionist, she noticed that even the counter was glimmering with golden aura.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Hotel, Miss. How may I help you?" A silver-haired girl asked her.

"Um, actually I need a room to stay in for a couple of days. Do you have any available ones?"

"Yes ma'am, but I'm afraid the smallest room is the only one left."

"Oh don't worry about it. It's not a problem at all." She handed her credit card to the receptionist who gladly took it.

"Here you go, ma'am." She said handing Lucy her room key.

"Thanks, um, Lisanna." She read her name tag. Lisanna gave her a polite smile.

* * *

Lucy rummaged through her suitcases which the bellman, Elfman, hauled in a while ago. She took a relaxing shower, got dressed then ate dinner. Wanting to familiarize herself with the place, she decided to tour the hotel. She was about to go back to her room when she noticed a familiar brunette go inside the bar. She went inside.

"Cana? Where are you? Cana!" She called out but the brunette was devoured by the sea of people on the dance floor.

Disappointed, she went to the counter and took a seat.

"Why are you so sad?"

She looked up to find a silver-haired girl smiling at her. "Lisanna?"

"No. Actually, I'm Lisanna's older sister." She held out a hand. "I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira."

She took her hand and shook it. "Oh. So that explains why you look alike." Mira just smiled.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why are you so sad?"

"Nothing. I just thought I saw my friend go in here. I haven't seen her in a while, you know."

Mira nodded in understanding. "Well, since you're already here, can I entice you to a glass of wine?"

She took the glass from Mira's grasp. "Sure. I don't think a little sip would hurt."

Lucy took a couple of sips then turned around to watch the people dance when Mira was relieved by a blonde man.

"Hey, beautiful. Looks like your drink is all out. Want some more?"

She turned around to face the speaker then looked down at her half-empty glass. She squinted, trying to read his name tag. "No thanks, um, Laxus."

"Nah, don't be shy. Your drink's on me." Before she can say anything, Laxus snatched her glass and gave her a brand new one. "You'd make me really happy if you drink this." He flashed her a wolf-in-sheep's-clothing kind of smile.

She let out a breath. "Alright." She was suspicious but nevertheless took the glass and gulped down its contents.

An incredibly warm sensation traveled down her throat then settled on her stomach. "Happy now?"

"Not quite." He refilled her glass. "One more and I will be. Please?"

Without a word, she finished it without a trace. "That's it, I'm out of here."

"Stupid Cana. Stupid flirty bastard. Stupid dancing jerks." She mumbled as she elbowed her way to the exit. She almost tripped on somebody's feet when a muscular body caught her.

"Whoa. Easy!"

She lifted her head and met a pair of black orbs looking at her intently. She smiled. A dancing couple bumped into them and Lucy was pushed closer to the man. _'He looks more handsome up close.'_ She thought as she slid her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair.

"Hey cutie, where're you from?" She was surprised when her voice came out husky. He leaned in and mumbled a reply on her ear. She giggled and inhaled his masculine smell. _'Flirting with a – very attractive – guy? Gosh, I must be really drunk.'_

"Wanna dance?" She was too intoxicated – whether by her drink or his scent, she didn't know – to decline. They made their way to the middle of the dance floor. People around them danced lively while they swayed to the slow-paced music only the two of them seemed to hear. He pulled her close enough to whisper "I'm Natsu. You are?"

"Lucy." She said. "Lucy Heartfilia."

After saying those words, the world around her spun uncontrollably then went pitch-black.

* * *

"Dusk" represents the "Plunge to uncertainty"

I worked on this fanfic for a whole week during the semestral break so you have no idea how many times I've read, re-read and revised all four chapters until they reached their present forms only to have them – the last three – discarded.

If you read a couple of my stuff and look hard enough, you'd notice my style/pattern. Yep, I'm a big fan of perfect tenses considering how much of a perfectionist I am. Need proof? Refer to previous paragraph.

Please tell me if I should continue this or not. I'm not quite satisfied with the outcome myself. Well, since when have I been satisfied with my works? Ugh. I suck.


	2. Chapter Two: Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or "Last Name"

Er, sorry for the **_über long_ _wait_** and equally **_long chapter_**, guys! I wanted it as clean and polished as can be, unlike my previous ones which were quite hurried and shallow. Well, I hope you like it.

I know the first chapter didn't make much sense; I didn't intend on publishing it solely anyway. I hope this will clear things up a little bit.

* * *

**MSG's(?): Phantom, **If you read this chapter, you'll find out why Lucy called Natsu "cute".

**GoldenRose Tanya, **No. He is most certainly not! His flirting is exclusively for Lucy. *wink, wink*

**Fairy X Hunter, **Maybe this will "de-confuse" you.

* * *

**_Last Name_**

**Chapter Two: Night**

Natsu looked at her quietly while she slept. Stroking her hair, he tucked loose strands away from her face. The moonlight shone brightly above; its silvery light cradling her sleeping figure like a spotlight. He hardly knows this woman and yet he took her to bed without second thoughts.

_'She is so shrouded with mystery.'_ he thought, _'I guess that's what makes me more interested in her.' _He reached for the ring on top of his dresser. He closely examined the golden band; it looked like vines entwined delicately to form a ring. But if one would look close enough, one will notice that the loops are actually covered with fine scales. It faintly resembled a pair of dragon tails infinitely looped together with the ends never showing. He ran a thumb over the ring's surface. His gaze fell upon her once again then drifted to her hand which was cradling his ring's mate. He smiled at her sleeping figure then slipped the band on his finger.

He gathered her into his arms; her head rested on his bare chest. He leaned in and planted a kiss on her parted lips. Then he whispered close to her ear. "You're mine, Luce," He said in a possessive voice that barely resembles his, "and there's no turning back." He brushed his lips on hers then held her like that until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The room was already bathed in sunlight when Lucy opened her eyes. She sat up, yawned and stretched out her arms. She glanced at the clock. _'10:30_' it read. She rubbed her nape. _'Why do I feel so exhausted?' _Her body aches terribly not to mention the throbbing headache she didn't even remember having. She lifted her hand to massage her temples but stopped midway when she noticed a glint of gold.

_'I must be dreaming.' _She rubbed her eyes then pinched her cheeks but the gold band remained intact. _'How'd a ring on my left hand just appear out of nowhere?'_ She was puzzled.

She scanned the room until her gaze fell upon the glass table. There was a note tucked at the bottom of the flower vase which had but a single xanthous rose on it. Beside it was a tray loaded with food. She pulled the covers and wrapped them around her frame. She inched her way to the table then plopped down on the sofa in front of it. Rays of sunlight streamed in, hitting the table top in an angle thus reflecting a myriad of colors dancing uncontrollably. She winced, momentarily blinded by their luster. She blindly picked up the piece of paper and moved away from the light's direct assault. She flipped it open and began reading.

_Lucy,_

_ I have some really important stuff to attend to._

_ I'll be back as soon as I can._

_ Natsu._

_ P.S. I hope you like eggs and toast for breakfast. I also_

_ took the liberty of picking fresh clothes for you, the_

_ discarded ones are currently at the cleaners'. The keys_

_ to the car is on the dresser. Feel free to do whatever_

_ you want._

She folded the note and replaced it on the table top. She groaned as the previous night's happening dawned upon her. She mentally slapped herself for letting it happen. Sure, she can tolerate kissing a handsome guy on the first meeting but jumping in bed with him is a totally different thing. She filled her lungs with air and was about to start bawling like the cry-baby that she sometimes was. But she stopped as quickly as she had started. Instead of throwing a full-on tantrum, she just sighed and grabbed the neatly folded pile of clothes then soundlessly headed to the bathroom.

* * *

After a nice warm shower and a filling breakfast, Lucy headed to the parking lot where she asked help in finding her key's rightful vehicular counterpart.

"You know, Miss, some people actually lose the key to the car, not the other way around." The guard-on-duty said to her in a rather sarcastic manner.

She laughed awkwardly. "Well, I didn't really say I lost the car. I just forgot where it was parked."

"Right." He looked unconvinced but nevertheless, he pointed her to the right direction. "Well, here's your old girl and tell Natsu I've got some tricks up my sleeve that he might wanna learn," Gajeel winked and gave her a devilish grin. "if you know what I mean…"

"Uh, okay." She hopped in the car but jumped when he called her again.

"Hey, Bunny-girl, are you sure you _know_ how to drive that rickety old thing?" The pierced man shot her a look that had _'suspicion'_ written all over it.

"I'm … pretty sure I can handle it myself."

He looked at her, sizing her up. A couple of seconds ticked by and sweat was beginning to accumulate on her forehead. Just when she thought she was going to be caught red-handed, he shrugged nonchalantly and walked ahead. She let out a sigh and climbed in.

* * *

Fiore, being the place that it is, did not have much – if it had any – paved roads to speak of. Cars whizzed by leaving a zigzagging trail of smoke behind – not to mention the distinct sound of clanging metal, but unlike their drivers, Lucy opted to travel at a safer pace. She was driving slowly and did not dare to kick it up a notch with the road as bumpy as it already is; she just turned the radio on.

At first, it was all buzzing and no pleasant sound to speak of. But eventually, the detector picked up some random signal on the road.

* * *

Last night I got served a little bit too much of that poison, baby

Last night I did things I'm not proud of and I got a little crazy

Last night I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby

* * *

She bobbed her head up and down; tapping her nails on the steering wheel together with the catchy rhythm.

"Yeah, I did _all that,_ didn't I?" she stated out loud in the open road where herself is her only company. She scratched her head. "I mean, I am pretty sure he called me 'babe' somewhere during the dance."

* * *

And I don't even know his last name

My momma would be so ashamed

It started off, "Hey cutie, where are you from?"

And then it turned into, "Oh no, what have I done?"

And I don't even know his last name

* * *

"Exactly! I don't even know his last name! How could I have been so foolish?" If she wasn't in the middle of the road, she could have cracked her head open on the steering wheel; too bad she was.

* * *

And he left the club about around 3 o'clock in the mornin'

His Pinto is sittin' there in the parkin' lot when it should've been a warnin'

And I had no clue what I was gettin' into so I blame it on the Cuervo

Oh, where did my manners go?

* * *

She sighed. "I didn't have even the slightest clue; blame it all on the stupid tequila. And that stupid Laxus-guy."

The tap-tap-tapping of her nails can be distinctly heard as the second part of the song repeated itself.

* * *

Today I woke up thinkin' 'bout Elvis somewhere in Vegas, I'm not sure

How I got here or how this ring on my left hand just appeared

Outta nowhere, I gotta go, I take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road

They say what happens here stays here, all of this'll disappear

It's just one little problem

* * *

"Oh, it's not Vegas and I'm pretty sure I know how I got to his hotel room; I'm not sure 'bout the ring though."

She stared at the golden band wrapped around her finger. On the lookout for zooming vehicles, she reached for the dashboard and slowly fumbled through the pink-haired guy's things. Her hand caught something metallic. She tugged at it, but it doesn't seem to budge. She pulled a wee bit harder and the silver chain came off. She slid the ring off her finger and threaded the chain through it.

Pulling over, she slowly clasped the chain on her neck. She held the ring and tucked that part safely inside her shirt.

Lucy stepped on the gas pedal and off she went; back to being caged and cushioned in a palace of gold.

* * *

"Night" represents the "emotional turmoil and confusion"

In case you were wondering, Yes, after the last verse of the song is a repetition of the chorus.

What else do I have to say? "Please review and no flames, please"? NAH! It's totally NOT my style. I never begged for attention and I am not going to start now. **Yeah, call me stubborn, if you may but my mind will not be put to sway.**


	3. Chapter Three: Haze

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or "Last Name"

* * *

_**THANK YOU!**_

…for supporting The Cashier in Cashmere. My messenger was basically flooded with follows and favorites during the first hours of publishing the fic. Though I'm quite stuck with the kind of approach I'm going to use in the next chapter.

But I'm trying to keep my promise of **at least one new chapter per month on either of my stories.** But if I somehow fail to keep my promise, I'll make an extra effort to publish two chapters in that specific month. Now doesn't that sound good? I hope it does.

So here's a brand-new chapter **to celebrate** the **holidays **and **MY BIRTHDAY!**

**WRITTEN on this day, DECEMBER 31, 2012**

**UPLOADED on this day, JANUARY 2, 2013**

**To the authors of the fics I reviewed, or** **favorited **(I don't follow. If I do so, I'm bound to have a "Notification Headache")**:**

Give me an** update**, you guys!

That goes in** twice the intensity** to those who** haven't updated in EONS**!

**(Fiancée **is refers to the **bride**; **Fiancé **is refers to the **groom.)**

* * *

Last Name

**Chapter Three: Haze**

Sitting on her study table, Lucy stared out the window. A singular butterfly caught her attention; she noticed how the wings' three colors coexist in such a complex and, at the same time, simple way. Absentmindedly watching the delicate Nymphalis Antiopa flit from one flower to another, she suddenly felt envious of its unabridged freedom.

A few months ago, she was just like that; carefree – careless and free – and making the most out of every day. When she found out her father was going to marry her off to some stranger – an old geezer for all she knew – she immediately plead for the first and final taste of freedom. Even as she hoped for her father's consent, she half-expected him to decline but the fates must be on her side that day, because he miraculously approved. She set out to tour the land; occasionally spending the night on unfamiliar territories. And then came that fateful night; the night when everything –

"Miss Lucy?"

She was brought out of reverie by her tutor's kind voice.

"Oh! Sorry, I was wool-gathering." She said awkwardly.

The tutor nodded then cocked her head to the side. "Shall we continue, Miss?"

It was Lucy's turn to nod. The tutor picked up her book. Pacing in front of Lucy, the tutor began to read several passages out loud. The heiress sighed and glanced at the fragile creature as it ascended into the air and was out of sight.

* * *

Looking out the window of his office, Jude Heartfilia looked at the view directly below him. He was thinking about his memories with his wife when there was a soft rapping at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal his heiress. "You called for me, Father?"

He spared her a look then nodded. "Take a seat. "

Lucy did as she was told; her father doing the same. He pulled a bunch of files out of the drawer and handed it to her. She took it and began leafing through its pages as her father spoke.

"In the midst of the Heartfilia Railways' plan for expansion, the Konzern encountered financial problems. People have been discouraged in taking trips around the kingdom during the cold winter. We were unable to push through with the expansion without some assistance from a relative company. Luckily, that company's owner is an old friend of ours; I shared a dormitory with his son. Eventually, we became good friends…"

Lucy almost choked at the image of her father having a good friend other than his buddies, Luck and Money.

"…and made a special bond of friendship. Now, I think it's time to strengthen that bond once more." He looked at her significantly as if waiting for a reaction and when he found none, ploughed on. "Though he doesn't pressure me in accordance to my debt, I feel compelled to assure him of my payment. What better assurance than letting our precious heirs tie the knot?"

Lucy heaved a sigh. At least it wasn't some old geezer like she thought. She straightened up and nodded.

Surprise was etched on her father's face. "Are you saying that you have no objections in your betrothal?"

"None at all, father." She answered mechanically.

"I admit that your response is quite unexpected but it made me very well pleased, nonetheless. Now I think I should inform – "

"Wait." Her voice cracked and she tried again. "Wait. I want to know which family friend this is. I mean, I know you are associated with the Junelles and – "

"It's the Dreyars." Her eyes widened. "The owners of…"

"…Fairy Tail Hotel." She finished; a look of horror on her face.

* * *

The faintest clatter of silverware can be heard inside the hotel's finest restaurant. Everyone grinned delightedly as they exchanged praises over a plate of exquisite dishes.

Lucy was back to the place where it all began. She and her father were supposed to stay a night at Fairy Tail hotel so Jude can show her all the riches she has all the possibility of acquiring. And then he would accompany her to the Dreyar Mansion for the formal introductions. It is usually held at the bride's place but, due to the older Dreyar's massive paperwork and tight schedule, it was agreed to be held at the groom's domain. But at that precise moment of their departure, business intervened.

Now here she is, alone and thrusting a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth while observing the people in the room. She was always been disgusted with flattery, deceit, and politics. And with all the richest and most powerful clans of Magnolia gathered in one place, the air hung thick of it all.

Ignoring the dessert laid out in front of her and taking a final sip of her champagne, Lucy paid the bill and hurriedly walked away from the commotion. On the way to her room, she almost strode past the bar when she saw a familiar figure spinning records in a catchy rhythm. She hastily opened the door.

The moment she stepped in, people rushed past her in an undoubtedly alcohol-induced gaiety. She blinked unusually hard to dispel the multicolored light's afterimage when a certain silver-haired barmaid beckoned her over. Lucy took a seat.

"Can I offer you a drink? On the house." Mirajane held up a glass of tequila and grinned.

Lucy shook her head. "I think I'll pass. The last time I drank didn't go too well."

"I understand." Her expression was struck with horror when comprehension dawned upon her. "Oh, I am terribly sorry, Lucy."

The latter comforted her. "It's not your fault, Mira. Besides, it's not the first glass that did the damage."

"But I'm the only one –. " She stopped in midsentence. "It's Laxus, isn't it?"

Lucy nodded and Mira's aura darkened. Trying to lighten up the mood, Lucy tried to steer the topic to her cause.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to know who the new DJ is, would you?"

Mira's eyes suddenly lit up. "Say, you wouldn't happen to _like_ the new DJ, would you?"

Lucy shook her head furiously. "Hey, don't use my sentence against me! Besides, it's not what you're thinking. I don't even know him."

Mira's eyes sparkled even more. "That's not a problem; I could introduce you if you like."

It took Lucy a couple of seconds before she realized what Mira meant. "No, it's not like that! I just noticed that he's not the DJ the last time I went here."

Mira's smile was wiped clean, replaced by a disappointed pout. "Natsu's been a DJ as far back as I can remember. I guess it just so happened that it was Max' shift that night. Which reminds me, it's been so long since you dropped by then Lisanna told me you checked out the following day after you arrived, was that true?"

She nodded. "Something came up so I had to attend to it immediately."

Mira nodded in understanding and began to wiping off glasses. Lucy's gaze drifted to the pink-haired man. _'He seems to be enjoying every second of being up on stage… No, it's not about being up on stage. It's about his passion. Nothing around him seems to matter; it's just him and his music.' _She immediately thought of her own book collection and a smile crept up on her face. _'He looks so…free.'_

She heaved a sigh. _'It's sad that he's just a DJ, though.' _She almost choked when she caught herself thinking that. _'I-it's not like I'm expecting him to be an heir or something. I kind of felt an extraordinary sense of calm during the brief moment that I was with him but it's not like I want him to be my fiancé! I mean, it felt quite right when I was in his arms but it does not necessarily mean I like him, right? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course I'd prefer it to be him! At the very least, I know what he looks and is like.'_

Resisting the urge to bang her head on the bar counter, she abruptly stood up and headed for the exit. _'Oh well, I guess I don't have any choice but to find out who that __**'Fairy Tail Prince'**__ is.'_

With one last glance at the face behind the records, Lucy left with a heavy heart.

* * *

_**The Next Day…**_

Jude Heartfilia accompanied his daughter up the winding staircase of the Dreyar Mansion. An old man's voice beckoned them inside when Jude knocked on the door. Lucy expected Mr. Dreyar to be an intimidating man like her father. She was far from surprised when she found out the latter was in neither classification.

Makarov Dreyar, though lacking in height, was a warm old man in his late fifties. With the huge difference in personalities, Lucy couldn't imagine her father, who was a no-nonsense through the core, mingling with someone as cheerful as the old man. Makarov, who asked Lucy to call him _'Grandpa'_ from now on, entertained Lucy with his countless misadventures in the streets of Magnolia when he was young. The heiress laughed in innumerable occasions while her father coughed once or twice but most of the time, he practically shut the giggling girl and the jolly old man out of his world. Makarov was just telling Lucy about the day he and Jude met when a knock came at the door.

"Well, it's about time." The old man murmured under his breath.

The door opened and he stepped in. Lucy gasped when she saw who it was.

* * *

Well, basically, you can't fully trust what you see through the "Haze". It may be a small part of the truth or it's just a trick of the light.

So, who do you think the _**'Fairy Tail Prince'**_ is?

This chapter is supposed to be "Dawn" already but I suddenly decided to fill in a little bit more info. Don't worry, I'm still _**'resisting the urge to tell everything'**__. _ (J.K. Rowling)

I mean, I'm totally resisting the urge to tell the world that "This is a NaLu fic, people!"

Wait, did I just say that? Oops. Well, it's your loss if you don't read my Author Notes. You could miss the tidbits I occasionally throw here and there, you know.


	4. Chapter Four: Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

This is my **April update**,people.

As long as I already figured out what I'll do, I give **sneak peeks** to the **first reviewers** of the latest chapter. The **first 'followers' **also get to avail of it but I only do it **once** in every story I do. This is just something I want to do to say **'thank you'**.

* * *

_**Last Name**_

**Chapter Four: Dawn**

Standing in front of her was none other than Natsu Dragneel. He was wearing a business suit and hell if he didn't look good! Judging by the look in his eyes which was shock laced with confusion, he wasn't expecting it to be her. She closed her gaping mouth in an effort to prevent herself from saying something. The way she's come unhinged just by the sight of him and his spiky pink hair, she's pretty sure her words would come out all wrong.

Just then, he felt his fingers curl around hers and he pulled her up. The next thing she knew, Natsu threw her over his shoulder and carried her off. She wanted to do some damage so he would be compelled to set her down but since she had a wonderful view of his backside, she dared not squirm. Who knows what would happen is she struggled but she's pretty sure it won't be a good sight to behold.

"Please, set me down. I'm feeling rather queasy." With that he set her down on her feet. She nodded thankfully and steadied herself just when an even bigger wave crashed on her defenses. He pulled her toward him and put his hands on either side of her hips. As though the assault wasn't enough, one of his hands tilted her chin and he kissed her. He. Kissed. Her. It was blissful as it was disturbing. I mean, he sure acts like her boyfriend but considering he isn't, it's kinda creepy. He lapped at her tongue over and over until she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. She felt him smile and found herself doing the same. His hands drew circles on her hips an act that stole air from her lungs. It felt fantastic; he was fantastic. She was sighing when she felt him stop. Then she heard it, a faint rustle. She turned to its direction.

"It's gone now." His words came out like pouring honey.

She nodded and hastily untangled herself from him. Blushing, she set her hands on her sides and stared fixatedly on the ground. She heard him chuckle. For the second time that day, he dragged her off somewhere else.

* * *

"I think I heard their voices." Makarov told his companion who just nodded. "There they are!"

They watched behind a bush as Natsu set Lucy down and did something that made the old man's heart rate pick up meanwhile Jude's face was filled with shock. When Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu, Makarov as good as fainted. Jude, however, was obviously disgusted. If Natsu wasn't one of the elites, he would've torn them apart and squashed the young man like a lowly bug. When he felt Makarov recovering from his emotional shock, he quickly put his mask back on and nodded his approval when the older man looked at him.

"I think we should leave the young ones to themselves, don't you think so?"

He let out a barely audible "Yes." And they headed back to the office to work on the necessary wedding preparations.

* * *

Lucy looked at their joined hands, Natsu had grabbed her hand a while ago and he doesn't seem fazed by the curious glances thrown their way. He waved at the people gathered around a long rectangular table in the middle of the garden. He must've felt her shaking 'coz he squeezed her hand; the only reassurance she needed. They approached them and he pulled out a chair for her then sat next to her. She was surprised to see herself surrounded by the mall's staff. She remembered Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman while the other two were completely unfamiliar to her; they must be Natsu's friends.

"Natsu, why don't introduce us to your lovely companion?" The Mira said with a twinkle on her eyes. Lucy doesn't like where she's getting at, considering they already know each other.

Natsu cleared his throat. "Guys, this is Lucy…" everyone leaned in and looked at him expectantly. "…my fiancée."

Mira squealed and Elfman led Natsu away for a little 'man talk'. "I've waited for so long to see Natsu hitched. And now, he finally is. Congratulations, Lucy!"

"Errm. Thanks, I guess."

"You must be really special." Lisanna said with something like awe. "A lot of girls tried to snare this elusive little dragon and failed miserably. It was unexplainably hard. Trust me; I tried."

"Really?" Lucy thought out loud as her gaze settled on him.

"I'm Erza. If he breaks your heart, tell me and I'll break his arm." The stunning redhead said so nonchalantly like she was offering a walk in the park.

Just then, the blue-haired guy fixed her a stare and remarked. "I'm Gray. So, you're Pinky's girl, huh? Are you _absolutely sure_ you wanna marry him?"

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be singing me praises?" Natsu's voice made Lucy jerk up. One moment he was deep in conversation with Elfman; the next, he was throwing daggers at Gray and Erza who both seem unaffected by it.

"As a matter of fact, we are. But when was the last time you _actually_ did something right?"

The minute Gray posed the question, Natsu put his thinking face on.

"Just as I thought." Exasperated, Gray sighed. "How you convinced her to marry you is beyond me."

"What did you say!?"

"I said you're not good enough for her!"

Natsu bared his teeth like an Alpha male does when his pack is threatened. Natsu threw a punch which connected with Gray's jaw, then, in no time at all, they started trading punches. Lucy was horrified while the others went on with their own activities; Erza was eating cake, Mira was serving tea, and Lisanna was laughing at a joke Elfman made. It was like this happens every day which, in a way, it does.

Lisanna saw the blonde's face. "Don't worry, they'll stop soon enough. Erza used to be their peacemaker, you know."

"What happened?"

"I got tired of it. The effort seemed unnecessary, besides it's their own way of showing each other they care."

At the confused look on Lucy's face, Mirajane explained. "Let's just say that 'kicks and punches' are their own version of 'hugs and kisses.'"

Just when she was getting used to the clamor behind them, it stopped. Erza put her fork down while Elfman rolled up his sleeves. The two of them stood up and began to drag Natsu and Gray away.

"Well, so much for bonding…" Lucy said then all three of them giggled. "Wait, if Natsu's the future owner of Fairy Tail Hotel, shouldn't he be learning how to run the business instead of DJing at a bar?"

"Actually, it's the very core of his training. You see, all of us 'youngsters' who work at the hotel are board members' kids. The moment we reach the age of 18, we are required to serve at the hotel until our parents decide to hand over their shares. Not only does it help lessen the labor force expenses, it also provides good training ground for us."

"Everyone? Even Gajeel?"

Mira giggled. "_Especially_ Gajeel. Did you know his parents made him start working at the age of 16? They were so intent on beating some sense into him and drive away that rebellious streak but to no avail. On the contrary, he seems to be enjoying his job and the freedom that comes with it is just an added bonus."

"I don't blame the guy, I would also be happy to break free from my father's grip even though it means a lifetime of servitude." Lucy took a sip of her long-forgotten tea. "So, what job does Erza and Gray have?"

"Erza's a cook mainly because she loves to dice things up with that cleaver of hers while Gray is an ice sculptor whose masterpieces can be found in every corridor."

Lucy nodded. "That sounds kinda fun. You get to earn your own money, choose your job plus you can do whatever you want on your free time. How cool is that?"

"Very." Lisanna agreed. "Not to mention that we, the juvenile workers, have a whole floor all to ourselves and it comes with its own recreational area. That's where we hang out and chat during our free time. You should come by sometimes, I have a feeling we'll be really good friends in no time at all."

"Okay!" Lucy returned Lisanna's smile. They continued to chat and laugh until Natsu came running towards them with the other three trailing behind him.

"Luce! We gotta go now, Gramps called and he will skin me alive if I don't get you back there within fifteen minutes." His face was filled with panic that Lucy fought the urge to laugh at his childish nature.

"Oh, okay." The three of them stood up and said their goodbyes.

"Thank you for being so kind to me. It was really a pleasure to meet all of you." Lucy said as Natsu whisked her back to the mansion.

* * *

Makarov motioned for the couple to sit down. Jude was nowhere to be found. The old man cleared his throat.

"Lucy, dear, did you like the tour my grandson unexpectedly superimposed upon you? I apologize in his behalf; he's not usually this _eager_…" Makarov let his sentence trail off.

"It's okay, um…Grandpa. So, I guess we'll be leaving now, right?" Judging from the mischief dancing in his eyes, he's got something up his sleeve and it's not going to be good news to her.

"Yes, you will be leaving but I'm afraid not with your father, Lucy…"

'_Here it comes,' _Lucy thought.

"Because starting today, you are going to stay at Natsu's hotel room."

Lucy almost choked. Not only will she spend time with a guy; she will spend it with _the guy_. She's got a feeling that things are about to take a turn from bad to worse.

* * *

Can you feel the tension building up?

**Gabrielle Zevin** is really getting to me. Reading **Memoirs of a Teenage Amnesiac **and **Elsewhere **really infused my writing with teenage rambling. I mean, who classifies Natsu's kiss as _'disturbing'_, for crying out loud!?

I've got another fic going on. It's called _**"My Other Half"**_ it's inspired by **The Poison Eaters and other stories. **'Coz creepy can be pretty cool.


End file.
